1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to mounting brackets and more specifically it relates to an improved quick disconnect device for use with scuba equipment to hold two or more tanks together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous mounting brackets have been provided in prior art that are adapted to anchor two different articles together while these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.